Maquis
The Maquis (pronounced mah-kee, or ma'ki) is a European resistance organization that was gathered from the remnants of the United European Defence to liberate Europe from the Chimera. The Maquis first appear in Resistance: Retribution. History Background The Maquis originated from a group of radicals who broke away from the UED in 1948 and sabotaged train lines that spread across Europe out of fear that these train lines could be useful to the Russians moving west if they were ever to invade Europe.Tricon Rail Line However, their actions proved later wrong with the appearance of the Chimera. After the Chimera invaded and conquered Europe, the Maquis went into hiding with survivors and waged a guerrilla war against the Chimera. The organization set up several secret strongholds throughout Europe, consisting a fortress in Luxembourg where Dr. Claude Bouchard began his research in combating the Chimeran conversion process, and in Reims, France. The Maquis are known by their allies for being just as ruthless as they were in 1948. They endeavor to defeat the Chimera by any means necessary even at the cost of human welfare. Incidents include Maquis soldiers (led by Colonel Roland Mallery) stealing supplies from refugees, including those who came from Africa and Asia, and as well as from their allies.Beg, Borrow, but Mostly StealChink in the Armour There was even one incident where they stole medical supplies from an orphanage.Out of God's Hands Due to their dire situation, the Maquis has become desperate in finding available military resources and have resorted to using obsolete weapons and equipment.The Lowest Depths It is believed that they are secretly working with SRPA. Operation Overstrike Following the liberation of the United Kingdom in July 1951, the Maquis proposed an alliance with the British in coordinating an assault on the main Chimeran tower in Paris during Operation Overstrike on August 1951 in the hopes of repeating the same victory in the UK which had eradicated the Chimera on British soil, but also infecting the Chimera's major conversion center, the "Chrysalis Lair", with a serum created by Dr. Claude Bouchard in order to eradicate the Carrier strain and impeding the Chimeran conversion process. The plan was to enter Europe through Rotterdam, travel through Bonn, and into Luxembourg to help secure the Maquis stronghold there, and ultimately moving onto Paris. Though they suffered many casualties from coastal Chimera gun towers upon entering Rotterdam airspace, the Maquis and their allies were able to successfully make it to Bonn and Luxembourg. However, the Chimera discovered and attacked the Luxembourg base, forcing the Maquis to relocate to their last safe zone in Reims. At Reims, the Maquis and British forces prepared their assault on Paris; in which Major Stephen Cartwright led a frontal assault on the Paris defenses and the Chimeran tower, while providing as a diversion for a smaller human force to enter Paris and smuggled and injected Dr. Bouchard's serum into the Chrysalis Lair. The operation was successfully accomplished, sawing to the destruction of the Paris tower and the liberation of Western Europe, and temporarily halting the Chimera's conversion process. However, the battle also cost many human lives, among them are the Maquis' notable figures Lieutenant Raine Bouchard and Colonel Roland Mallery; in which the circumstances of their deaths are only known to former mercenary James Grayson. Known Members *James Grayson - Private, later Colonel *Roland Mallery † - Colonel *Raine Bouchard † - Lieutenant *Claude Bouchard † - Scientist *Martin † *Marc LeClercq † - Private *Blakely *Dieter Berkhoff - Sergeant Gallery R R 4-23.jpg|Concept art of Maquis soldiers. Trivia *The Maquis are seemingly based on the real life World War II French resistance group of the same name. Also the Resistance Maquis are commonly made up of French nationals. *During the events of Resistance: Retribution, the bodies of several Maquis members are found in the Chrysalis level with Grayson noting their wounds to be gun inflicted. Intel found suggests the Maquis were investigating sightings of soldiers matching the description of SRPA's black ops followed by a huge redacted paragraph. Sources Category:Maquis Category:Organizations Category:Resistance: Retribution Category:Factions